


You Can Aim All The Spotlights

by mukeinruins



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Part Two, Smut, flustered luke, super duper smutty, the wait is over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4289556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukeinruins/pseuds/mukeinruins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The smile on Michael's face as Luke's eyes raked up and down his body was so cocky and Luke wanted to kiss it off."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can Aim All The Spotlights

**Author's Note:**

> PART TWO GUYS, SO SO SO SMUTTY. I GOT SO MANY REQUESTS FOR A PART TWO IM SO HAPPY YOU LIKED IT AND I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS ONE. Again, title is from A Little Less Sixteen Candles A Little More Touch Me by Fall Out Boy (it's actually the line following the name of the last chapter lolz) ENJOY!!!

(  
Things continued the same the rest of the night and days after. The pranking stopped, but just one thing was off; Luke. Michael thought he won with the hickey idea, but that was three days ago, and oh, Michael was losing whatever game this was. Luke has been teasing Michael more than he ever has before, and Michael was tired of it. The night after Luke discovered Michael's work was when it started. Small things, licking his lips, staring at Michael with his gorgeous fucking blue eyes. Things Michael could easily get over. But recently Luke's taken it up a notch. Yesterday whenever Cal and Ashton were gone Luke took it upon himself to jerk off rather loudly, and make it a point to moan Michael's name. Michael was 400 percent done with Luke's shit. He had to find some form of retaliation, and soon.   
~  
Michael walked into Luke's room and stood in front of his bed, something he normally did. Luke looked up from his phone and his mouth went dry. There Michael was, shirtless, his black sweats hanging dangerously low on his small pale hips, the waist line of his boxers visible. The smile on Michael's face as Luke's eyes raked up and down his body was so cocky and Luke wanted to kiss it off. Michaels skin even looked soft, and it was so smooth with hardly any blemishes on it. Luke's eyes reached below his waistband and his mouth watered at the thought of seeing what was underneath there. Michael cleared his throat and made eye contact with Luke. The smirk still alive on his face. Luke's face was tinted as he asked what was up. Michael plopped himself on the bed right next to Luke and rested his head on his hand.  
"Nothing. Just wanted to hang I guess." He answered.  
"Oh, um alright." Luke responded and drew his eyes back to his phone screen on Twitter. Michael continued. He leaned in so his body was touching Luke's and Luke asked why he was so close.  
"Just wanted to look at the screen." Michael said. It was really just an excuse to be as close as possible to Luke.   
"You know your hickeys are fading." Michael spoke softly.  
"Yeah, thank god. I couldn't stand the thought of you kissing my neck." Luke spoke a total lie, forcing out a laugh.  
"You know I could give you more," Michael said ignoring what Luke just said. "if you want..." Michael lowered his voice an octave as he spoke in Luke's right ear. Luke's hands started shaking in anticipation. Michael laughed, his voice remaining deep. He lowered his head slightly and began planting wet kisses below Luke's ear and following up his jaw bone.  
"M-Mikey, what are you doing...s-stop." He hesitated on the last word, they both knew the truth. By now Luke's phone was pushed to the side and Luke had his eyes closed. The blondes head seemed to have tilted back on its own, giving Michael more space. Luke melted under Michael's control and was so compliment and eager for everything the red haired boy had to offer. Luke moaned when Michael's plump lips reached the fading, almost gone hickey on his sweet spot. Michael pushed luke down onto the bed and pulled his shirt collar down to get more room. Luke had his eyes shut peacefully as Michael's lips moved all over hip. This felt like heaven to the blonde. Luke's eyes opened as Michael removed his mouth and was met face to face with Michael. Michael moved down until their lips were a millimeter apart and just sat there. Almost like it was practiced both boys attacked each others lips at the same time. Luke threw his arms around Michael's neck and kissed him hard. Michael had his hands up Luke's shirt and his fingers pressing hard into Luke's sides, his tongue finally finding its way into the taller boys mouth. Michael groaned loudly at the feeling of Luke's tongue moving wildly against Michael's. Michaels calloused fingers from years of guitar felt so soft over Luke's skin. Luke's arms removed themselves from Michael and fell to his side. Both boys separated and a line a saliva connected them to each other. When Luke saw that it's almost like something inside him shifted and he wanted Michael then more than he ever did before. Michael was gazing into Luke's ocean eyes and kissed him again. Michael's hands found the back of Luke's shirt and lifted it up. Luke pulled away and took the rest of it off himself and continued kissing. Luke decided it was his turn to have his fun with Michael and pushed the boy down so the position was switched. Luke sat gently on Michael and ran his hands over Michael's chest. Luke starred at him with an innocent smile on his face but a devilish look in his eyes. Luke grinded his ass back hard into Michael's thickening cock. Michael had his head turned into Luke's pillow. The sweet smell of the blonde boy on it distracting him briefly. Luke gained his attention back as he moved his body so his own hardening cock was lined evenly with Michael's and he circled his hips. His speed quickened as he brought both of them to full hardness. Michael moaned as luke continued his work. Luke still was in control and he brought his mouth down to suck his own love bite into Michael's pale skin. He's been dreaming of doing that ever since he hated the boy in high school. Luke was focused on giving Michael more love bites that he didn't notice Michael's hands back on him. His small tattooed hands slid down Luke's back and rested on his ass. He squeezed and kneaded his fingers on it making Luke whimper out continuously. Michael slid his hands into Luke's sweatpants and under his boxers and returned to his actions. Luke whined out at the feeling of Michael's hands working on his ass perfectly. Michael took the chance and flipped them over so he was back on top and planned to stay there.  
"Knew I could have you making any sound I wanted." Michael smirked down at him. Luke moaned loudly at Michael's raspy voice. Michael pecked Luke on the lips gently and pulled both Luke's boxers and sweats down in one motion. His pink cock slapping hard against his stomach, whimpering again as the cold temperate of the room finally hit it. Michael's hand wrapped around the base and Luke's hips jumped up at the sensation. Michael's other hand pushed Luke's hips down into the bed. His hand worked on the younger boy in a slow and teasing manner. Luke wouldn't stop whimpering and moaning and Michael never wanted those sounds to stop. Michael moved his hands faster but then pulled off and finally stopped to ask the question that had been killing him.  
"So, uh, how far do you wanna go? Cause we can totally stop now if you want, it's absolutely fine we can stop okay like I unde- "   
Luke shut him up by reaching his large hand into Michael's sweats and took ahold of Michael's thick dick. Michael whined out at the feeling of having Luke Fucking Hemmings hand stroking him fast. Luke used his free hand to tug on the front of Michael's sweatpants and tried his best to pull them down without losing the rhythm of his hand on Michael's cock. Michael got the hint and quickly kicked off his sweatpants and left him naked along with Luke. Michael went back to hovering over the panting, needle boy and kissed him fiercely as their hands caressed one another's bodies. Michael climbed off the bed yet again but Luke tried to keep their lips connected. Michael pulled off and opened the drawer where he knew Luke kept his lube and condoms. He picked up the bottle and one package and made his way back to Luke. His hands threaded into the soft unquiffed blonde locks as his tongue found the other boys quickly. He reached to the side and popped open the bottle with one hand and spread some of the moist substance into his other finger. He nudged Luke's legs apart with his knees and the other boy was more than compliant to do so. Michael brought down the finger and circles Luke's hole. Luke shivered at the cold feeling and waited in anticipation. Michael sunk his finger into Luke slowly and let the boy adjust to the feeling quickly.  
"Move. Oh god move." Luke whispered. His face contorted in pleasure just from one finger. Michael thrusted it in and out of him and luke continued moaning and squirming. He pulled his finger out and lubed up another one and immediately sticking them inside Of him. He scissored Luke quickly and his fingers jabbed against something. Luke's back arched and his hips pushed back into Michael's fingers as he let out a loud scream. Michael continued working on that spot until Luke was whimpering out his name.  
"Michael stop, g-gonna come, no.." With that Michael pulled out and tore opened the condom. He pinched the top and slid on the purple latex. Luke spread his legs farther, waiting for Michael to fill him up. Michael worked his cock into Luke, keeping his eyes on the boys face to make sure he was doing okay. He bottomed out and watched Luke to wait for the okay to move. Luke nodded and Michael snapped his hips hard into the blonde. Luke moaned loudly at the feeling and that encouraged Michael to continue. He wanted to have the boy absolutely wrecked, he wanted him to feel it every time he walked for the next few days. Michael thrusted hard into him and pushed his thighs up to his chest to go in deeper. He pressed against Luke's spot and Luke sobbed out a choked groan at the feeling. Michael pounded against it continuously as Luke told him how close he was.  
"Michae- so cl- close, fuck." Luke sounded out.   
"Me too, baby. Let go." Michael whispered the last part and with a last press to Luke's prostate the blonde was coming all over himself and Michael's soft chest. Michael hit his own climax shortly after Luke's ended. Both of them left panting after they finished. Michael pulled off and tied the condom to throw away. He turned around to see luke sprawled out with his eyes shut. His breath still coming down. Michael giggled and joined him on the bed, wrapping his arms around Luke's torso. Luke leaned in closer to Michael and listened to his heartbeat. They sat in comforting silence.  
"Hey Luke?." Michael piped up.  
"Yeah?"  
"I really like you."  
Luke giggled happily hid his blushing face into Michael's neck. He kissed him there once and finally replied,  
"I really like you too."  
Michael kissed the top of Luke's head and they both knew this was something good.

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? I thought it was pretty fucking great. And that's coming from someone who hates like everything she does. Anyways, thank you so so so much for reading!! Comments and kudos are appreciated! My tumblr is Bandmoan btw so you can send me and ask if you have any questions or even requests. Thanks for reading!


End file.
